


Christmas wishes

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, christmas in april, grantaire saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire helps Enjolras see what is important at christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas wishes

  
Title: Christmas wishes 

Summery; Grantaire reminds Enjolras of what is important at Christmas  

Pairings: Eponine/Enjolras, Combeferre/Grantaire

 Rating: PG at worst

Disclaimer: not mine 

Set in modern times

A long dark shadow falls over Enjolras’ laptop. He glares upwards, but as usual the look does little if anything to dent Grantaire’s grin.

  
“What day is it today?” Grantaire asks, his tone bordering on condescending.

  
Enjolras rubs at his eyes knowing that Grantaire won’t leave until he has what he thinks he has come for.  
He knows he should be glad, since he had fallen into a steady relationship with Combeferre he had gotten sober, he had also gotten less patient with Enjolras’ bullshit.

  
“It’s December twenty…”

  
“It’s Christmas Eve,” Grantaire interrupts, “and lo and behold your at your desk writing yet another speech when you should be at home with your girlfriend”

  
“Eponine had to work…” Enjolras said.

  
Grantaire scoffed, “thats what she told you,”

  
Enjolras eyed the dark haired artist suspiciously.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“Did Eponine mention having to work before you told her about your plans to hole yourself in here for Christmas?”

  
Enjolras thought for a moment, he had thought he had mentioned how important this speech was and that it needed a lot of work over the holidays and then….his heart slammed against his chest. He remembered Eponine’s face clouding over for a moment and then she had said in a brightly chipper voice that was so unlike her that she had to work.  
Damn.

  
He let his head connect with the wooden table, almost welcoming the pain it brought.

 

  
“That’s what people like me and Eppie do Enjolras” Grantaire’s voice was gentle and sad now.

  
“We expect no one to care about us and so we hide when we’re confronted with the truth. I used to do it all the time with ‘ferre”

 

  
“Eponine thinks I don’t want to spend Christmas with her?”

  
“I think she thinks that paper is more important to you then she is.”

  
It was only with the slightest hesitation that Enjolras began the process of shutting down his laptop. In minutes he was ready to leave.

  
“Merry Christmas Enjolras” Grantaire called.

 

X

  
The apartment was bathed in low lighting when Enjolras returned home, there was only soft music coming from the television and the lights were on the lowest setting.

He stood in the doorway and watched as Eponine sat crossed legged beside the small Christmas tree that hadn’t been there when Enjolras had left this morning.

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Eponine picked up a gift and held it to her ear and rattled it slightly. She frowned obviously not being able to discern what was inside.

  
“Hey,”

  
Eponine jerked around her eyes wide, as she hastily shoved the present back into the small pile. Tomorrow all their friends would be around to open presents.

  
“I wasn’t looking,” Eponine started but then broke off she drew her leg closer to her body holding into it tightly.

  
“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be at work.”

  
“I could say the same thing to you,”

  
The corners of Eponine’s lips quirked. “Busted. Musichetta hasn’t been open all week.”

  
Enjolras moves closer, sitting beside her, knees touching, intimate.

  
“Why did you lie to me?”

  
Eponine let out a big breath, “I didn’t want you to think that you had to be with me all the time I know you haven’t celebrated Christmas since you moved out of home and it’s a flagrant money making scheme to sell stuff. I didn’t want to be THAT girlfriend.”

  
He hates this. He hates that her self esteem is so low that she can’t believe that her own boyfriend would want to spend the holidays with her and he hates that he has done nothing to make her feel differently.

  
He slides his hands up her legs soothingly, it’s not sexual but it feels intimate, trying to reassure her. Slowly Eponine unfolds and he folds her into his lap.

  
“I always want to be with you I wish I were better at switching off but I’m not.”

He brushes a kiss over her temple, her cheek and behind her ear, each one a promise, a vow.

  
She melts into his touch, fingers playing with the tiny buttons on his shirt.

  “No more lies or excuses okay?” Enjolras asks, “you want something from me, ask me. I’m yours. And I won’t make excuses to stay at my desk.”

  
Eponine swallows, staring at one button on his shirt as if it would magically have all the answers.

  
She knows Enjolras is a workaholic, knew it before they had gotten together but she had never thought that she would come first. That he wanted to be hers as much as she longed to be his.

  
Hers.

  
She had never had anything that was truly hers or she had been made to feel guilty for wanting the smallest scrap of attention from those who had claimed to love her.

  
“I love you,” he whispered breath ghosting over her skin as his arm tightened around her middle.

  
“I love you too,"

  
They stay like that for a moment and then Enjolras laughed,

  
“I suppose we will have to make some Christmas traditions,”

  
“Will you wear a Santa hat?”

  
“No,”

  
“Can I open one of my presents now?”

  
“No,”

  
Eponine huffed with mock annoyance.

  
“If you’re going to be the grinch about everything you can go back to work.”

  
Her answer was a series of open mouthed kisses along her neck culminating with the dull sting of him biting her earlobe.

  
“You have to wait until tomorrow like all the other boys and girls” Enjolras whispered.

  
“It’s like one I clock in the morning technically it’s tomorrow now.”

  
With one movement she’s in his arms and carried to their bedroom and later flushed and sated she stares up into his eyes. She knows she has stared too long when his expression softens and the hand that is placed on his jaw is covered with his.

  
There is nothing else in Enjolras’ head when he looks down at her, everything fall silent and still inside of him and for once he is at peace and he knows she feels the same with him.

  
He’s definitely going to have to get Grantaire a better Christmas present now.


End file.
